Blaine (Adventures)
Blaine is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who is the Gym Leader of Cinnabar Island in the Kanto region. Appearance He is identical in appearance to his game counterpart. However, his left arm is horribly disfigured as a side-effect of his experimentation with the legendary Pokémon Mewtwo, which is later healed by Entei's flames. Personality ﻿Blaine has a kind personality, as shown when he shows sympathy towards the numerous townspeople that would have died if Team Rocket used the fused Legendary Trio, rather than his own life. Also, he is depicted to have a deep vendetta against Team Rocket, due to their cruel experimentation upon Pokémon. Biography Blaine was a friend of Mr. Fuji, as the two went on an expedition in a jungle long time ago.FRLG028: Double Down Deoxys Red, Green & Blue arc Blaine was one of Team Rocket scientists working on Mewtwo project in Team Rocket hideout in Celadon City. He explained to the Team Rocket commander they were generating Mewtwo from the Mew cell that was brought to them, but that cell was not enough to complete Mewtwo's form. The commander claimed they had to catch Mew, but Blaine wondered if that was even possible to do.RGB016: Tauros the Tyrant Later, Blaine watched as the commander became furious, as his men gave a fake disk about Mew.RGB017: The Jynx Jinx Eventually, Blaine betrayed and left Team Rocket,RGB026: Holy Moltres being inspired by Red's actions.RGB035: And Mewtwo... Three! When Red arrived at Cinnabar Island, Blaine was under attack from several Team Rocket grunts. The Team Rocket Grunts prepare to finish Red off, Blaine intervened, appearing before them. Blaine took Red onto his Rapidash in order to effect their escape. However, they encountered the legendary Moltres, who blocked their path. Blaine realized that they would not be able to fight back, and gave Red an fossil to take back to his lab. He attempted to hold off Moltres with Red's Gyarados until Red completed the restoration process, but found himself hopelessly outmatched. Blaine expressed regret that he was unable to find the Pokémon which he vowed to destroy, as Red swooped in on Aerodactyl. He jumped onto Aerodactyl's back, as they successfully forced Team Rocket into retreat by defeating Moltres. Blaine emerged injured from the onslaught and warned Red not to pursue Team Rocket forces. Blaine stated that he had to destroy the bio-weapon he created, and pointed the path to Pallet Town and bid Red farewell.RGB026: Holy Moltres Having obtained the amplification device at Team Rocket headquarters, Red remembered the Gym Badges he had obtained, including Blaine's Volcano Badge.RGB032: A Little Kadabra'll do it Blaine was having a dream how Mewtwo escaped in the lab, which soon exploded. Blaine woke up, and his hand started pulsing, as he and his Rapidash where close to Cerulean City. Later, Blaine met up with Red at Cerulean Cave, where they confronted Mewtwo. He rescued Red, explaining how he had created Mewtwo by splicing his DNA. As Mewtwo conjured up a psychic tornado with Psywave, Blaine resolved to defeat Mewtwo alone, who continued attacking. Red noticed Blaine's arm was mutating, as Blaine told since they lacked Mew's cells to complete Mewtwo, he had to inject some of his own into Mewtwo. Due to that, Blaine explained that he had a special bond with Mewtwo and could sense each other's locations. Since Mewtwo would likely destroy every city on its path, Blaine rode on Rapidash to defeat it.RGB034: And Mewtwo Too!? Blaine's Rapidash hit Mewtwo, dispersing the tornado and defeating it. As Red ran over to Blaine, the latter gifted him with a Master Ball. Blaine revealed that Red was the very reason that he quit Team Rocket, and that the monster all along was him. However, Mewtwo emerged heavily injured wielding his ultimate attack, a spoon. Blaine told Red that the only outcome is to destroy Mewtwo, as he charged at it with his Pokémon. However, Mewtwo reformed back into a tornado, as Red's Pokémon begin to get blown away. Blaine again told Red to stop, warning that Mewtwo could not be caught inside a Poké Ball. Red he charged at Mewtwo on Aerodactyl; as Mewtwo and Red came closer to each other, Pika leapt over Red's shoulder, capturing Mewtwo with the Master Ball hidden inside its mouth, much to Blaine's surprise. Red told that he actually waited for Mewtwo to conjure the twister until Pikachu could catch it with the Ball, and gave Mewtwo to Blaine. Blaine noted his pain in his arm was gone, and sensed Mewtwo wanted to start anew. Blaine told Red, who cared deeply about Pokémon, could be called a Pokémon Trainer he wished to battle someday. Until that day, Blaine bid farewell to Red and went separate ways.RGB035: And Mewtwo... Three! Yellow arc Blaine was researching and studying at his Gym about bonds between trainers and Pokémon caught in Viridian Forest, having his Rapidash give him a journal and a disk. Just as he noted he needed to make a field research, he was contacted by people of Celadon City, as Erika thought he could help them find Red.YL007: Purrrr-sian When Yellow was knocked unconscious by Miles' Marowak's Bonemerang to the chest, Blaine came to her aid, protecting her from falling. Once Miles was defeated, Blaine came to Misty, apologizing what he did to Gyarados, and Misty forgave him, since he was fighting on their side. Blaine used his Growlithe's keen sense of smell to deduce that Red had been at Mt. Moon when he went missing.YL008: Paras Sight However, before he can further analyze Miles' clothing, Agatha's Gastly levitated Miles in order to silence him. Blaine used his Growlithe's Fire Blast to subdue Gastly, who moved on a tree, which became burnt. Yellow saved a Caterpie from getting hurt by the attack. With the threat ended, Blaine and the other Gym Leaders introduced themselves to Yellow, commending their selflessness. Blaine deduced that the perpetrator subdued Miles to prevent him from talking, as the Gym Leaders prepare their next course of action. However, Gastly emerged from within Miles' body, enveloping Blaine and the others in fog. However, Blue intervened, having Charizard attack at Gastly's core to defeat it. Blue revealed to others that he has fought one of the Elite Four, Agatha. Blaine watched as Yellow and Blue left on Blue's Charizard for training against the Elite Four.YL009: As Gastly as Before Blaine was researching the substance from the bodysuit Miles had on. He noted how the suit was insulated and even mimicked Red's scent to fool Pika. Blaine wished that Brock found something about Red on Mt. Moon.YL015: The Primeape Directive Later, Blaine was training under the guise of an elderly man with Mewtwo. He battled against Evan in order to hone his connection skills with Mewtwo. Evan's Haunter threw rocks at Blaine, and Arcanine ignited, which Blaine successfully repelled with Mewtwo's help. Blaine thanked Evan for the training and took Yellow inside his Gym, where he identified himself to her. He claimed he was disguised for he was uncertain who could be watching him (and his moustache got burned off, too). Blaine contacted Brock for his report on search for Red. Much to Blaine and Yellow's surprise, Brock found Red at Mt. Moon.YL024: Putting It on the Line... Against Arcanine Yellow and Pika were excited, but Blaine calmed the two down, as it was an ice figure looking like Red. Brock confirmed this, and suspected someone helped Red get him out of the ice, since Red could not've escaped on his own. Suddenly, Misty contacted Blaine, reporting that cities were attacked by armies of Pokémon. As the link was cut off, Blaine told Yellow that was an opportunity they could take. He explained the Elite Four must've been located on Cerise Island, which was not seen on any map of Kanto. Pika and Yellow joined in to strike at the Elite Four, pleasing Blaine, who felt a pain in his arm. Blaine decided to make some preparations, asking of Yellow to go on the opposite side of the island. As Yellow surfed away with Pika, Blaine took the Master Ball, as the incoming battle was what he and Mewtwo were training for. As he came on Cerise Island, Blaine met up with Blue, glad he wouldn't fight the battle with only Yellow by his side. Before they could continue, Blue stopped Blaine, as he sensed an ambush. Blaine suspected they would've battled the Elite Four anyway. However, a voice told Blaine it was an insult to call them the Elite Four. Blaine and Blue were in shock, as Lt. Surge, Sabrina and Koga "welcomed" him and Blaine to Cerise Island.YL025: Karate Machop Sabrina promised to tell what happened to her, Sabrina and Lt. Surge, but new "guests" were coming:YL026: Punching Poliwrath Yellow, Green and Bill.YL029: Playing Horsea The Team Rocket executives explained after Silph Co.'s destruction, the trio went into hiding. Since the Elite Four were destroying the lands they wanted to conquer, the trio proposed a temporary alliance. Since they needed more power to defeat the Elite Four, Yellow, Blaine, Green, Bill and Blue accepted. Sabrina gave all of them Spoons of Destiny, to team up two people to fight the Elite Four. Yellow's spoon pointed towards Blaine's spoon, and the two were paired up. With everyone ready, Blaine went with Yellow deeper into the caves.YL030: Allied by Alakazam! As they were continuing onwards, Blaine asked Yellow for Red's Pokédex. Blaine noted, through the Pokédex, how Pika was behaving strangely. Yellow sensed Pika was trying to remember something. Blaine recalled Pika was battling alongside Red at Mt. Moon and wondered why didn't it return there. Blaine suspected Pika was actually unable to go there, while Yellow noted how Pika had a scar on its ear. This made them both think Pika had a memory loss from the psychological trauma it witnessed at Mt. Moon.YL034: Make Way for Magikarp Blaine and Yellow found Lt. Surge and Bill fighting against Bruno in a cave. Blaine had Rapidash use Fire Spin and Yellow had Pika use Thunder Shock. However, Bruno tolerated no interferences in his battles, and had his Onix grapple Yellow and Blaine, preventing them from helping Lt. Surge and Bill.YL035: Electrode's Big Shock! Both Yellow and Blaine saw Lt. Surge was rescued by a boy on a bike and his Venusaur. Yellow and Blaine were thrilled, as the boy was Red. Since they were still bound by Onix, Yellow tried to knock on the wall, but Red didn't hear them. Instead, a tide swept Yellow and Blaine away. After regaining consciousness, Blaine saw Yellow was actually a girl.YL038: Victim of Venusaur After being swept by the tide, Yellow asked of Blaine not to comment on her gender, as she put her hat on. Blaine stated there were no escape routes, and had to continue forward, meaning they would face a member of the Elite Four. Since the cave was getting darker, Blaine had Growlithe light a torch. Suddenly, a voice told them the cities of Kanto were being attacked by the armies of the Elite Four. Blaine and Yellow came out and faced Lance. Blaine had Yellow study Lance's battling style, as Lance's Aerodactyl fired Hyper Beam. Blaine's Mewtwo negated the attack. Lance knew Mewtwo was an artifical Pokémon, born from an experiment. As the ceiling was destroyed, Lance had Aerodactyl fire Supersonic, which Blaine had Mewtwo stop with Barrier. Blaine urged Yellow to find more about Lance's tactics, but Lance wondered how long it would last, as Blaine's skin started to react to Mewtwo's presence.YL039: Airing Out Aerodactyl Mewtwo lifted Blaine and Yellow in mid-air, while trying to shake Aerodactyl and Lance off. Instead, Lance sent his two Dragonair, who conjured a storm, then used Agility. To counter them, Mewtwo protected itself, and shielded Blaine and Yellow from the lightning. Instead, Mewtwo created a cyclone through Psywave to trap Lance and Dragonair. Lance was amused by such tactics, as his Dragonair combined themselves to make a coordinated attack. Mewtwo continued protecting Blaine and Yellow. Lance went on Aerodactyl to defeat Mewtwo in close combat, who summoned the giant spoon. Since Blaine and Mewtwo were linked closely together, Blaine had to inject a part of his cells into Mewtwo to maintain the balance, hence why he put a special liquid in the Master Ball, where Mewtwo usually was, else Blaine's skin reacts. To finish, Pika and Yellow distracted Lance, allowing Mewtwo to extend its spoon and damage the mechanism on Lance's Poké Balls, preventing him from sending any Pokémon.YL040: Draggin' In Dragonair Lance was attacked and fell off. Having succeeded, Blaine fell down, as he was too strained by Mewtwo's link. Later, Mewtwo went to attack Lance, but Yellow called it back into the Master Ball, else Blaine would take damage as well, through the link.YL041: Aerodactyl Redux As Yellow was running away from the flaming rocks Lance's Pokémon threw on her, she realized Blaine and Blue had been training for this sort of thing.YL042: Eradicate Raticate! Bill, who encountered, Red, explained that his Pika was being taken care by Yellow, who was on Cerise Island with Bill to fight the Elite Four.YL045: Gimme Shellder Blaine eventually woke up and was happy to see Red was alive and well, as he came with Green and Blue to the top of the island. He saw a thread and thought Yellow was close, too. After Lance's defeat, Blaine was on Red's Gyara, and was amazed that Yellow managed to evolve all of her Pokémon in short time, including Gravvy, who normally evolved by trading. In the end, Blaine was one of the people that reconstructed the cities damaged by the armies of the Elite Four.YL050: The Legend Crystal arc Blaine was invited by the Pokémon League to take part in a Gym Leaders' Tournament. He was chosen to battle Clair.CR038: Yikes, It's Yanma! Blaine took his seat and watched Brock battle Jasmine.CR039: Capital Kabutops As the other Gym Leaders were fighting, Blaine left and snuck into a room, keeping a distance from Silver, who wanted to find Entei. Blaine showed Entei joined him and sent it out, wishing that it would purify a virus out of his body with Entei's "Flames of Life".CR045: Entranced by Entei Entei burned Blaine to purify him. Blaine felt his ties were severed and discarded the bandages. He bid farewell to his "brother" (who left Cinnabar Island) and welcomed Entei as his new partner.CR046: Heckled by Hitmontop Before facing Pryce, Erika was saddened that Blaine couldn't be the team captain, as he wasn't even present during the meeting with Kanto Gym Leaders.CR047: Bringing up Bellossom Due to Team Rocket having infiltrated into the Indigo Plateau, Blaine battled the grunts. He and the Gym Leaders went into the train, which locked them all in and rode away.CR049: Lugia and Ho-Oh on the Loose (Part 1) Despite the fighting, Clair took a moment to attack Blaine, who had involvement in her cousin's disappearance. Blaine accepted her challenge, so they moved into the other room. Clair had her Dragonair use Thunder Wave on Blaine, demanding to tell what happened to Lance, her cousin. While her Dragonair used Outrage, Blaine reflected the attack; a Pokémon appeared behind him and burned Clair and Dragonair. Before leaving, Blaine told Clair Lance was a strong person and was out there.CR052: The Last Battle II Surge had his new Pokémon use electricity to pull the cart back to the stadium. Blaine and Misty were interested and surprised that Lt. Surge obtained Raikou. The two noted Raikou must've sensed something in Lt. Surge to have joined him. Lt. Surge wanted to leave, but Blaine and Misty persuaded him to join in the fight. Lt. Surge joined them and the trio went to stop the Masked Man, with the Legendary Beasts supporting them.CR053: The Last Battle III The Masked Man was surprised, since the three Pokémon should've been locked in the Burned Tower. Regardless, his Ho-Oh and Lugia attacked the trio, blowing them away. Despite this, the Gym Leaders gave a Charcoal, a Magnet and a Mystic Water to Entei, Raikou and Suicune, whose attacks were powered up against the Masked Man's Ho-Oh and Lugia. The Masked Man jumped and attacked Misty, who tried to hold off the Masked Man, while Suicune summoned a crystal wall to stop the villain.CR054: The Last Battle IV As Lt. Surge prepared to unmask the dead villain, the upper portion of the Masked Man's body springed to life and escaped despite Blaine's Pokémon firing a hole in his stomach and the lower part of the body being cleaved by the wall. Misty went to fight back, but was also trapped by the crystal wall; Suicune was weakened by Masked Man's Gastly's Curse and could not lower the wall. Lt. Surge and Blaine were powerless to save Misty, but Eusine arrived and used the invisible bell to rescue Misty.CR055: The Last Battle V Falkner took off the garb from the legs, making him, Blaine and the others in shock that the legs were made of ice.CR056: The Last Battle VI Since the three Gym Leaders were too injured to pursue the Masked Man, Blaine let Entei go with Crystal.CR062: The Last Battle XII In the end, Blaine returned to his Gym, where he was challenged by other trainers, who wanted to obtain his badge to enter the Pokémon League.CR064: The Last Battle XIV FireRed & LeafGreen arc Mewtwo spoke with Red, stating after the link between it and Blaine was severed, Mewtwo gained the ability to talk telepathically, but only with certain people.FRLG017: Red, Green, Blue and Mewtwo Too Blaine was visited by Evan and Miles, whom he would've picked eariler up. The boys stated he didn't had to go through all the trouble. Blaine admitted he was looking through certain pictures, hearing the boys would come and visit him. However, he sensed a pain in his arm, sensing Mewtwo's disturbance and felt Mew was returning to Kanto, too. X & Y arc Blaine came to the Pokémon Village in Kalos to look after Mewtwo. One day, he left a bit, unaware that Mewtwo would become berserk.X&Y043: Mewtwo Angered He returned to the village and seeing Team Flare, he Mega Evolved Mewtwo, who started attacking the enemies.X&Y043 He met up with Blue and X, swearing he would assist them in defeating Team Flare, who, like Blaine once did, used science for their ill purposes. However, Lysandre's Zygarde unleashed Land's Wrath, which attacked everyone, injuring them. Seeing Mewtwo still floating, Zygarde attacked it, too, causing it and Blaine pain. Before Zygarde went to make another attack, Mewtwo switched its Mega Stone and Blaine Mega Evolved it into a different form. Blaine noted he and Mewtwo were unique, as the latter had two different Mega Evolved forms. Per Emma's order, Zygarde unleashed another attack, injuring Mewtwo and Blaine further. X's Marisso carried Blaine and Blue to a safe distance.X&Y044: Zygarde Agitated Blaine had enough strength to watch as X fought Lysandre with five Mega Evolved Pokémon. He commented that with so many Mega Pokémon, X was only driven to defeat Zygarde. Seeing Zygarde was dissolving into green cells, Blaine thought Zygarde didn't need those green cells anymore, as it was splitting itself.X&Y045: Xerneas Gives After the battle was over, Blaine and Blue reported to Professor Sycamore. They told about Zygarde, which became a green blob that fled away. Sycamore decided to make an investigation, which made Blaine think he was going to the Pokémon Village. Instead, Sycamore had his assistants, Sina and Dexio, go to Alola, as the green blob was reported to be there.X&Y046: Epilogue Pokémon On hand Released Gallery Blaine Adventures Gold & Silver arc.png|Blaine's appearance from Crystal arc. Blaine Adventures FireRed & LeafGreen arc.jpg|Blaine, from FireRed & LeafGreen arc Blaine's Arm.png|Blaine's arm fused with Mewtwo's DNA. Blaine's experiment.png|Blaine's experimentation on Pokémon. Blaine and Red face off against Moltres.png|Blaine and Red encounter Moltres. Mewtwo vs. Blaine.png|Blaine vows to destroy his creation. Blaine rescues Yellow.png|Blaine rescues Yellow from Miles Gastly controls Super Nerd.png|Blaine watches on as Agatha levitates Miles. Blaine, Mewtwo and Yellow fight Lance.png|Blaine, Mewtwo and Yellow fight Lance at Cerise Island. Blaine partnered with Entei.png|Blaine partnered with Entei. See also *Blaine (anime) *Blaine (Origins) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Male characters Category:Trainers with Key Stones